Undercover
by PearlLane
Summary: Alternate version of 'Exposed'
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think I can do this Lois." Chloe said to her cousin as she stood behind the curtain and looked out into the busy club.

"Come on Chlo, just think of Melissa and her story." Lois tried to coax her, after all it was all her fault that Chloe was in this predicament. But it was the first thing that came to her mind when the owner had walked in his office.

Chloe nodded and turned back to Lois. "You're right, plus it's not like anyone I know is out there and I will probably never see any of them again."

"That's the attitude. And you look hot so don't think that will be a problem." Lois rubbed Chloe's shoulder, "I will be right back here if anything happens."

Smiling Chloe turned back to the stage, "Thanks Lois, but don't forget that steak dinner you owe me."

Confusion spread across Lois' face but then she realized what Chloe meant, "Oh I won't."

Looking out into the large crowd Chloe's nerves quickly returned and she had the urge to run backstage and hide. She had to keep talking herself into it, "Come on Sullivan, think of finding the truth and telling Melissa's story."

The guard came up behind her and she wasn't sure if she wanted to turn around, he was a fairly large man and she was only a petite woman. "I know how nervous you must be, but don't worry once you get out there the lights will blind you and you feel like you are alone."

His words were filled with care and kindness, they made her feel at ease around him. She smiled and turned to face him, "Thanks, just never done this in front of so many people before."

His smile spread far across his face and was very warm, "No problem, after working here for fifteen years you learn how to coach the nervous ones." The current song was coming to and end and Chloe knew that it meant she was up next. She felt his hand gently grab her elbow, "Okay, your up. You will enter here, you look stunning so don't worry, knock em' dead."

As Chloe got her bearings he released her elbow and backed up to stand along the wall. She looked back at him, "Thank you again, for everything." When he nodded she knew what he meant and turned back to face the silk curtain in front of her face.

Hearing the club go silent, say for the noisy men who were still into the current dancer, she started to remember how full it was. Closing her eyes she took some deep breaths, "I guess this is where those strip aerobics come in handy."

"That was sure to give your sweet tooth an ache, give Candy a big hand. Next up I am happy to introduce you to our newest girl, Baby Jane."

The curtains rose and Chloe was blinded by all the lights as the guard had said, but she realized she hadn't moved from her spot. The music began, 'Nasty Naughty Boy' by Christina Aguilera and Chloe already felt more comfortable. She knew and loved the song, one of her favorites off the new CD. She began to walk forward slowly stopped just to the right of the pole.

Leaning her back against the pole she slid down and came back up slowly pushing out her chest. She stood and faced the crowd, still unable to see any of the faces from this far back on the stage, she shook the tie from her hair and let the short locks graze her shoulders. She could tell from the few yells that she wasn't impressing to many here, so she decided to kick it up.

Grabbing the pole she swung her leg around it and did a fast turn on it. When she landed again she stood holding on with her behind pushed quite far out. Whipping her hair as best she could around she arched her back and slid down the pole once more.

She was fairly sure that it was coming close to the time she started to remove some clothing so she began with the tight, deep red corset that gave her enough cleavage to lend some to Lana and still okay. Turning around she began to slowly unbutton each button, while looking over her shoulder at the men with a seductive eye.

Reaching the last hook Chloe grabbed hold of the corset and threw it to the opposite side of the stage. She felt so naked in the lace matching bra, that was a bout a cup size to small so covered just the bare essentials, but knew she looked great from all the whistles she was receiving. Grabbing the pole yet again she did a couple more slow spins before she landed and walked a little further down the stage.

Feeling in her zone and completely comfortable now Chloe placed her hands on the zipper of her white, short shorts and began to ease it down. By this time she could see the faces of most of the men, and she had to admit it was a bit of an ego boost to see the lust in their eyes.

When she finally had the zipper all the way down she turned to the side and let the shorts fall to her feet. Revealing matching pair of lacey, boy short underwear that nicely enhanced her butt, which got her even more hoots and hollers. It gave her a great confidence and she realized how free she truly felt up here. She in no means wanted to switch careers but she could see how some woman found this to be enjoyable.

Remembering she was performing she quickly switched back and kicked the shorts some where behind her. When she rose her head all the way and looked back farther into the club she saw the one person she thought would never even think of stepping foot in a place like this.

"Clark?"


	2. Chapter 2

Clark felt very out of place, never in his life had he imagined he would be in a place like this but he had to do this to prove Jack's innocence. He was glad that he had been given his own table and that the owner seemed nice to him.

He had to admit though, he had been craving sex for some time know but knew he couldn't risk hurting Lana. And ever since they decided to take a break because of all the craziness of school and life he has been really alone, and all these half naked women were not helping his sexual hunger.

He tried to keep his eyes on things that didn't have beasts, he figured that would be better for him. But his curiosity won out and he began to look around and watch the different dancers performing, while looking for clues to help Jack too of course. When he heard the main music stop and the announcer's voice he turned to the main stage to see a young blonde leaving the stage.

"Next up, I am happy to introduce our newest girl, Baby Jane." The voice was loud and fairly cheesy. Made Clark think of the movie phone guy and he had to laugh to himself. His eyes still focused on the main stage he saw the new girl begin to walk out and he couldn't help but stare at her chest.

Her breasts were overflowing the corset she wore and it was hard to avert his eyes. He felt like a perverted old man, but those were the kind you only envisioned on your dream girl. When he did finally tear his eyes away he looked up into the face, and his jaw dropped.

It was Chloe, his Chloe. His best friend, best girl friend, the girl that he turned to for everything. He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but it was her all right. Nobody else had those piercing green eyes and snow white skin like her. He didn't understand what the hell she was doing up there. Was it a secret she kept from him? But why would she keep anything from him, they never kept secrets any longer.

The questions stopped when he saw her slowly unhooking her corset. She was teasing all the men in the club, him included. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way for his best friend but it was very hard not to. He had always found Chloe attractive, he would not deny her beauty, but to see this side of her. A very sexual and erotic side he never knew she had, it was intriguing to say the least and he found himself waiting to see more of her skin.

Once she finally ripped the corset from her and flung it across the stage Clark gasped at the beauty that unfolded. Her breasts, although amazing in that corset, looked even better in the small, red, lace bra that held them captive and hidden from the men's eyes. Clark could not remove his eyes from her, she had him entranced and feeling things he had never felt for another, ever.

The way Chloe could swing herself around that metal pole so gracefully was a turn on Clark never thought he could experience. She made it look so easy, and sexy at the same time, not even any of the professionals had made it look that good. When she began to walk out further and closer to the open room Clark got excited and worried at the same time.

He was excited because he didn't want her to stop, but worried because she was not only dancing for him, who she didn't even know was in the audience, but she was dancing for all these other men. And he didn't like the idea of them ogling his best friend, none of them cared for like he did and that made him angry. He liked the thought of her dancing just for him.

Again all thought process stopped when Chloe began to remove even more clothing, not that there was much left. Clark watched her small hands as they pulled the zipper of her shorts down ever so slowly and push them down over her milky thighs. His eyes began to follow the shorts to the floor but when he saw what were underneath them his eyes remained stuck.

The thin red lace that hugged its self to Chloe's most private areas was the most delicious sight Clark had ever laid eyes on. It clung to Chloe's curves like it had been painted on her flesh, and made her behind look quite perfectly round. Clark darted his tongue out and licked his dry lips as he watched Chloe kick the shorts away and begin walking even closer to him.

She whipped her hair back and looked straight into his eyes, for a moment they held a gaze but then she averted her eyes and continued on with her performance. He had taken notice of the shock and embarrassment that flashed in her eyes, and hated that those were the emotions that he made her feel at a time like this.

Expecting her to walk in another direction he was shocked to see her continue off the stage and in his direction. He heard the loud voice echo through the club again, "She can be my baby any day, give Baby Jane a very roaring applause for that smoking performance."

Clark wanted to punch the man in the face, he was disgusting, how dare he talk about Chloe like that. But his anger soon subsided as he saw that Chloe was only mere feet from him, still in full character with the most seductive look on her face. Never letting his eyes leave her he watched her as she took each step that brought her closer to him.

When she finally reached him she circled him, while brushing her hand up his arm and around his neck and plunging down his chest as she stood behind him. "What the hell are you doing here Clark?" She spit out through tight lips as she continued to rub her hands up and down his upper body.

He quickly became lost in her touch and found it hard to concentrate on her words. But when her touches became harder and rougher he was pulled from his indulged state. "I was about to ask you the same thing." His quivering voice was not very convincing and he knew it but what else was he gonna say.

Chloe laughed at him and stood up to walk in front of him, she gently brushed her fingers along his neck as she let them leave his body. The void her touch left was great and Clark let out a small moan, but only loud enough for them to hear. Chloe was shocked that she was having this effect on him, after all the crap she has pulled to get his attention over the years. But she liked the feeling of control and went with it. "I bet you were farmboy."

The effect she was having on him was so strong that Clark had almost given up fighting it. All he wanted to do was grab her and run them to some where they could be alone. Her confidence was incredibly sexy a huge turn on for Clark. He was about to spout out a comeback when she swung her leg over his and sat facing him, straddling him.

Coming face to face with Chloe's chest was an experience Clark had never dreamed of but now that it was happening he was wondering why it hadn't been. He didn't mean to stare, but they were right there and everything. But Chloe's sharp voice made him jerk his eyes upward, "Hey, up here Clark."

Chloe could see the lust in his eyes and she quite enjoyed the power she held at the moment. But needing answers she returned to business and got his attention somewhere other than her breasts. She leaned down to make the lap dance look realistic and came close to his ear, "Seriously what are you doing her Clark?"

The feeling of her lace covered chest rubbing against his made Clark remember that he was very normal in the male sign of arousal. He tried to squirm to prevent Chloe from feeling the bulge growing in his pants, but he knew it was inevitable that she would feel it. The closeness of her face was intoxicating, her scent strong in his nostrils he took her all in. A smile crept over his lips as he spoke, "Witnessing a great show."

Not expecting Clark to have sarcasm in she was taken back by his forwardness and hint that he liked what he was seeing. She pulled her face back a little, so it was positioned just in front of his and only mere inches from it. She looked deep into his eyes, behind the layer of desire she saw the Clark Kent she loved all this time. "Clark…."

Searching deep in her eyes Clark saw what he had been missing out on all these years. Here before him was not only a sexy woman, but a woman he could trust fully with everything, including his heart. She opened her mouth to speak but Clark put his finger over her lips, "Shhh…" He dropped his finger and began to close the distance between their lips, they were so close to bliss when all the lights became bright and the cops entered.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few seconds for Clark and Chloe to take notice of the bright lights and loud voices. They were so lost in each other that it clouded all their senses from the outside world around them. When they finally did notice they pulled apart and took in the scene before them.

Chloe automatically looked behind her for any sign of Lois, but she found no trace of her anywhere. She was worried but she knew that Lois would be okay on her own and that she needed to get out of here before she was caught for dancing underage. She leaned back in and brought her lips close to Clark's ear, "Get us out of here."

Clark's eyes had never left her body, he watched as she pulled away, looked over her shoulder, and as the panic crossed her face. He watched it all and saw just how deep Chloe's beauty ran. Her hair was messy and her make up was light but she still looked more beautiful than all of the ladies in here. When she leaned in he began to get nervous again by her closeness but when she whispered in his ear he felt as ease. Looking her in the eye to make sure she was ready, with her nod of approval he scooped her up in his arms and ran out of the club.

Instinctually Chloe wrapped herself tighter around Clark's body and held on tight. She had only been ran around a couple times; the first time she was too cold to feel anything, and the second she was unconscious thanks to Vampire Lana. So to actually experience it was new to her, but once she got used to it she relaxed and learned to like it.

The feeling of the wind on her skin was chilling but yet warm at the same time. She felt so free, even though she was held close to Clark's body. From the fist time she had seen Clark run at super speed she had wanted to try it and was so glad that she had been given the chance now. She looked back to find Clark staring at her, she smiled.

Watching her was one of Clark's favorite things to do, it had been for years now. Even back when they were working late at the Torch in high school he had loved to sit and enjoy watching her. In fact she was the main reason most of his articles had been late, he had often spent too much time watching her work and had to type his up in super speed when she wasn't watching to get it in.

She just had the best expressions, she would really think about something when it came to her and it was better than any television show. Most thought that Chloe was so good at hiding her thoughts and emotions and hid them all from the world, but Clark knew better. If you would just let Chloe alone and let her fall into her comfort zone it was like reading an open book.

Taking things in he could see her inner thoughts in her eyes, she was trying to remember any other time he had given her a ride. He knew of many, but she was never awake or conscious when they happened so they were memories he shared with only himself. Her relaxation was easy to sense, her death grip had lessened and she wasn't as tense as she had been. The only bad part to watching Chloe, was getting caught. She often didn't like it and would yell a little something at him and tell him not to do it again. But surprisingly this time she just smiled at him.

Surprised at her calmness, Clark decided to take it in and enjoy it. He knew he was close to the farm and would be there any minute, so the talking could wait till then. For now though he just wanted to bask in her warm glow and keep her close.

Normally Chloe would have scorned Clark for staring at her again, she hated when he did it because she hated being vulnerable, especially to him. She knew that when she was deep in thought she forgot to lock up her thoughts and emotions and was very easy to read. But this time she didn't really mind, it wasn't like she was thinking any thing dirty. But then the thought of thinking something dirty came to mind and she started to blush. She looked away and hid her face from him, but looked back up when she realized they had stopped.

Clark had noticed her blush and when he realized that she had her mind in the gutter he soon to started to blush. Not only was he blushing because he knew she was probably thinking things that you could only read in romance novels, but he realized that he would like to know it so he could envision it with her. He almost didn't stop because he was so deep in wonderment as to what Chloe could be thinking, but he managed to control himself and put the brakes on.

When Chloe looked up, she noticed they were in the loft. She laughed to herself as she didn't know why she didn't think of it before, where else would they have had to go? She knew Lana wasn't going to be at the dorm but figured that Clark didn't want to be around her stuff, or a place where he had some memories with her. And they hardly ever went in the house because the barn was Clark's place of hang out, she knew she had spent more time out here than in the house in all the years she had been his friend.

Still watching her, Clark stood still and didn't make any moves. He had no idea where else to go, the dorm was not good just because it was too much Lana for him, and he knew his parents and Jack were out having dinner to catch up. Plus if his parents did come home they had a better chance of hearing them before they found them this way. The silence was starting to kill him, he wasn't used to going this long without talking when he was around Chloe. Looking back at her he saw that she was still pretty much naked, which brought back all the feelings she had aroused in the club. Coughing he caught her attention, "Did you want my jacket?"

His words jolted her back to reality, she had been lost in memories of their past times in this very room. She turned her head to see that his eyes had gained that edge of lust and desire they held back at the club. A wicked smile graced her lips, and as freezing as she knew she soon might become she decided to make this a little more interesting. So she shook her head, "Nah, I am fine but thank you."

Blinded by her smile, but confused by her answer, Clark narrowed his eyes at her. She was up to something, but he was too tried to care or try and figure it out. He knew she would get cold eventually and want it so he left it go. But a factor that was still heavily present in his mind was how close they still were, his hands were holding her up by her thighs. He could even feel the trim of the panties itch his wrists as she turned back to talk to him. "Okay, how about down?"

She could feel how reminded he was of their situation against her leg and she had to hold back a giggle. Witnessing him so turned on but ashamed was very much a turn on for her, she loved to watch him squirm. She shifted her body so that her thigh would lightly brush up against his erection, "Doesn't feel like you want to put me down."

Stifling back a moan Clark bit his lip and closed his eyes as her touch grew hard to ignore. He could tell that she was playing games with him to see how far she could push him and it was working very well. But for once he would like to be the strong and confident one, but he knew that it would never happen with Chloe.

"What's the matter Clark? Cat got your tongue?" Chloe whispered into his ear as she moved forward and grinded a little against him, causing him to actually moan this time. Inside Chloe was ecstatic; getting these reactions out of Clark was a major accomplishment in her eyes, but she kept her cool on the outside. "I take it that means you don't hate this experience."

Clark never knew that Chloe could be so sexy and seductive, it was a side he wished to have known much earlier. But he did hate how weak he was to her, he wanted to be able to tease and taunt her but when she was going all he could was try not to sound like an idiot. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, there were so many things he wanted to say but it was like his vocal cords had been cut.

Deciding to take full advantage of the moment Chloe leaned in and brought her lips over Clark's. She knew she was taking a ballsy risk here, but she had never felt more confident in herself to make a move on Clark. And she had never Clark feeling this way for her so she had to make the best of it if he later decided it was all a mistake.

Taken by surprise, great surprise, Clark took a moment to relax but once he did he eagerly accepted the kiss and kissed back with just as much passion. Chloe bit on his lower lip and it was a sensation that he had never felt before but it was a major boost in arousal. Wanting to run his hands all over her body he knew he needed to sit down, so he began to walk them over to the couch that sat in the middle of his loft.

Chloe could feel them moving but she didn't bother to think to much about it, all she cared was that she was finally getting Clark Kent to kiss her back. When his feet hit the foot of the couch he sat down and it was a rush. Continuing with their heavy kissing Chloe began to push the jacket off of Clark's shoulders and he quickly began to help.

Once the offending article of clothing was removed they threw it to the floor and Chloe pulled back just enough to look him in the eye but not far enough were their panting couldn't be felt on each others skin. She placed her hands on either side of Clark's face and held it still to look her in the eye, "I know I am sure about this, but are you?"

Trying to catch his breath was hard to do as Clark continued to watch Chloe, she was still very sure in her moves but had that layer of insecurity to her. He could see it in her eyes how much she wanted this, and how badly she didn't want to hear the same words she has heard from him over and over all these years. He had seen the look before, but never this desperate and needing, seeing how nervous she still was even though she was looking amazing and taking control cemented what he had been thinking all night.

He nodded and placed his hands on her hips and traced little circles over her skin. "Chlo, I have never been so sure about something, now shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

His aggression and control took Chloe by surprise but it was also a major turn on for her. The one thing she would admit she loved about red-k Clark, his assertiveness, even though she loved being in control of Clark a lot of the time nothing could make her wetter than a bossy Clark. But just to be a pain in the ass she smiled and looked down at him, "And how do you plan on making me shut up?"

Somehow in the back of his mind she knew she would act like this, but he knew if she didn't it wouldn't be Chloe so he loved it. Looking her deep in the eye, he gripped her lower back tighter and brought her close, "Like this," and with that he kissed her.

The kiss was hard and passionate, something Chloe had never gotten out of Clark Kent in all the kisses she had managed to squeeze out of him over the years. She was soon high on the feeling and not wanting to come down. Returning his moves she brushed her tongue along his bottom lip and nibbled at it.

She was driving him wild with her little surprises, first the stripping, then the forwardness of hitting quite heavily on him, and now he learns she is a nibbler. It was a good, no make that great, surprise that sent shivers up and down his spine. As he stuck his tongue out he grazed hers and he felt her tense in excitement, he smiled and pushed farther into her mouth.

Not able, or wanting to for that matter, to hold back her moan of pleasure Chloe let it go for Clark's ears to hear. She wanted him do know how much he was turning her on, it might let him know that she is in no way worried of his performance skills. Her hands couldn't sit still any longer, she needed to feel his body, explore every inch of him.

The moan, the roaming hands, and her aroma was getting to be too much. He was happy to hear that he was pleasing her, because she was doing a very good job herself. As her hands spread themselves over his back and down his arms he remembered he had a pair and her body as well. Slowly he eased his hands up her back, her skin the smoothest thing he had ever had the privilege to touch.

Her bare skin reacted to his warm touch and began to form goose bumps. Needing a breath anyways Chloe pulled back and leaned her forehead against his and looked into his glossy eyes.

When she pulled away his first thought was that she had began to regret this. But when he looked up into her glistening eyes he saw no hint of reserve, but he was still worried why she had pulled back. "Chlo? You okay?"

She could see the concern and worry in his eyes and she had to giggle at him. He had to be the densest person, after all he had put her through to get to this point did he really think she would be stopping their actions. "Yeah, just need a breather, you know us humans need oxygen to live. You want me alive don't you?"

Her snark provoked a small laugh from him, he brought up a hand and brushed away stray hairs of hers that were tickling his cheeks. "Of course I want you alive, I want you alive and happy. I want to make you happy."

Smiling from ear to ear Chloe leaned back down and placed small kisses from his jaw line to the lobe of his ear. Pulling the lobe into her mouth she began to suck on it, she could feel Clark tense beneath her and she smiled to herself. She let go of his ear and whispered, "You were doing just fine at making me happy. Would you like to make me ecstatic?"

The gentle feeling of her lips on his skin felt so amazing, Clark was sure she could do that all over him as long as she wanted. But when she took his earlobe in her mouth it was even more of a thrill. Never did he think that could feel good, he had read about it in magazines but never believed that it could feel good. Now he saw just how wrong he was, a stifled moan left his lips and he could feel Chloe laugh, but it was incredibly sexy to hear her laugh with his ear still in her mouth. When she whispered he had to really try to comprehend it, once he did turned to her and said yes with his eyes.

Taking her cue from his eyes she grabbed his hands and pulled them behind her. She lead them up and back and rested his fingers on the clasp of her bra. Never taking her eyes of his she watched as the realization dawned on him about mid-back and she smiled. Once she felt he had a good grasp on it she let her hands fall and placed them on the top button of his shirt. "Race ya?"

Her eyes full of playfulness Clark couldn't keep his excitement to himself, had been nervous at first but to know that Chloe trusted him gave him more confidence. And her hands on him made it all a little easier, his grip tightened on the clasp and he glanced up at her, "Need a head start?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, "Ha, even with your super speed I bet I could beat you, boys are horrible when it comes to these things." She slowly began to unbutton his top button and began to move down his chest.

Not taking notice of her movement right away Clark still watched her eyes, "Well I am not a normal boy."

She laughed, "This much is true, but I bet you still coul…..hey!" Her bra was gone within a second and she only had three buttons undone. She looked back to Clark, who was holding her bra from his finger tips, the clasp broken. "Damn it Clark, that is my favorite bra."

Feeling her hand move from the second button he noticed that she was cheating, he decided two could play that game. So he used his strength and speed to rip the clasp apart and off her shoulders. A proud smile graced his face as he held it up for her too see, "That's what you get for trying to cheat."

There was no way she could be mad at him with that goofy smile on his face, she hadn't even noticed that she was now topless in his lap. "Fine, but if mine goes so does yours." She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She sighed, "Go figure, farm boy has to wear a beater under everything." She grabbed the spotless white beater at the neckline and ripped, tearing it down the middle and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Chloe!" Clark couldn't believe that she had just ripped a perfectly good under shirt. His mom was going to kill him, but all those thoughts left his mind when she leaned in to push the shirt off his shoulders. Her breasts brushed against his bare chest, and he had to bite his lip to hold in his moan.

Chloe had not noticed what happened when she leaned in till she felt Clark's hands fall on her hips and try to get her even closer to him. The feeling of her nipples grazing his bare chest was like a spark had shot through her. She bit her lower lip and grinded against his growing erection.

Again he let the noises she caused flow freely, he didn't feel ashamed anymore. But it was becoming harder and harder to wait, all he wanted was to be on top of her, making love to her. Deciding he needed to make the first move for once he grabbed hold of her and flipped her down on the couch.

"Ahh!" Chloe screamed from surprise of his actions. When she felt her head hit the soft cushioning of the couch she opened her eyes to look up at Clark. He was eyeing her and it made her both uncomfortable and sexy; uncomfortable for the reason she was pretty much naked in front of her best friend and the man she has loved forever. But sexy because of the way he was looking at her. like she was a piece of fine art that made him a little excited.

She looked like a goddess lying under him, her hair spread all about the cushion and her eyes glowing. He didn't feel worthy of her, but wanted her like nothing he had ever wanted. "God Chlo, you are so gorgeous."

His words caused her to blush, she had never been called those words by anyone but her dad and Lois. To hear them was one thing, but from the lips of Clark Kent, well that just beats them all. "You don't look to bad yourself handsome. But you know what would make you look even better?"

Trying to pretend hurt, even though he knew she was only joking, he pouted his lip. "What, you don't like me for me?"

She swatted his arm, causing him to wobble a little, "Of course I like you for you, every single inch and alien atom of you. But I don't like your pants so much." She placed her hands on his belt and began to unfasten it.

Clark jumped at her touch, he was ready for it but still not used to the idea of doing this with Chloe. He laughed at her joke and stayed still while she continued to undo his jeans and push them as far down as she could. "Do you want some help with that?"

She glared up at him, the independence in her didn't want to admit it but she did. She removed her hands from the waist and brought them up along his thighs, hips, and ribs. "Sure, and don't forget a condom."

He stood up and wiggled out of the pants, but left the boxers. He noticed Chloe's pout, "Hey, you still have yours on, plus I need to find one." He x-rayed the room and found his box in the far corner, he was back in a flash with one in hand. He looked down at Chloe and was shocked to see she had removed her panties and was waiting for him.

She smiled seductively up at him, "Your turn"

Shaking his head at her he pulled his own down, getting a holler from her, now he knew how she felt up on that stage. He eyed her and she got quite, but her smile still lingered. He rolled on the condom and looked back at her, she was just laying there looking beautiful and it was hard not to just jump her.

"Come here big boy." She beckoned him with her fingers and a deep husky voice. He walked over and positioned himself back on top of her. Both could tell how the mood suddenly became more serious, they looked into each others eyes. "You know I have waited so long for this."

Running his hands through her hair again he kissed her forehead, "I know and I was an ass to make you wait."

A laugh escaped her as she grabbed his hand and held it close to her heart, "You could say that, but I am ready for this, are you?"

Taking her hand and lifting it up to his heart he got himself ready, "What did I say earlier?"

Snaking her leg around one of his she bit her lip, "You told me to shut up."

"Look how well that worked." He dodge a smack and kissed her hard.

Arching her back to meet him Chloe closed her eyes in bliss, but when he pulled away she fell back onto the couch. "That seemed to work just fine, but really Clark I don't want to pressure you."

Rolling his eyes at her he began to push in, 'Chlo?"

She tensed at the intrusion but quickly became accepting, "Yeah?" she stuttered out.

"Shut up."

"K".

****

The End


End file.
